Misplaced
by Alex Kale
Summary: This is my story. A story of a girl who got lost. A girl who was taken out of time and space, away from her only brother. I spent my time traveling, trying to forget my past. The adventures I have had have been incredible but as you know, nothing lasts forever.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes life doesn't go as planned. Things happen and they can either be classified as good things or bad things. They may also change course half way through. It can start as a good thing and over time, it could turn into something you despise. Choices that seemed good at the moment, will turn into the worst. And for the rest of your life, you're left living with the guilt of making that choice.

Life is funny that way.

It makes you believe in lies.

Life tricks you. More specifically, the people in your life and even society trick you. They tell you live like each day could be your last because they say the world could end at any moment. But at the same time, they have you planning years into the future. Saying to go to a good school and get the best grades, get a good job, meet someone and fall in love.

Pointless things. Going to school is pointless. Getting good grades is pointless, finding a good job and even falling in love is pointless. I never understood other people.

And before you start telling me that I should try to, pay attention. Not to me though. Look at the world and actually pay attention.

Don't let people's viewpoints cloud your mind. I let people do that and it destroyed me.

Do what you want to do. That's what I did for the most part, but of course, life tricked me. The hope I had, almost vanished and here I am. Sitting on my bed, writing this in a blue journal. Thanks to time, the pages are worn out and an old book smell escapes them. This journal is my life.

It actually tells the story of my life. Of how I learned to look at the world in a different way and appreciate what I had. And all this thanks to my family.

They are not my family by blood but they hold a closer spot than my blood family ever could.

A blonde girl who was my first friend, a dark woman who told me to be myself, a feisty red head who wouldn't let me degrade myself while she built up my self confidence. There were also others though, the huge flirt who became one of my closest friends and a woman with incredible hair. Another ginger who would put me in my place and wouldn't be afraid. Then, there was the main one.

A man. He was something else. Loved to annoy me just to see my forehead crinkle. Without him, I wouldn't have met everybody else.

That isn't everybody though. Many people changed me for the better and didn't notice. Some I still see, some left because they couldn't handle it, and some even died. They died for me.

And as a wise man once said, we are all stories in the end so I plan to make it a good one.

Maybe my life will turn for the better after all this time. Maybe, I will see them again.

My friends who had future knowledge, all knew this moment would come. When my hope was almost gone. They told me to keep strong because there would be a time when it would get better.

I trust them and while I wait, you get to learn my story.


	2. Chapter 2

I bolted upright into a sitting position. Sweat was trickling down the sides of my forehead and my breathing was labored. The dreams were becoming more vivid as time passed and for the last couple of years, I had gotten less and less sleep.

Dark circles were forming beneath my eyes, making it look like I had gotten a good beating. It drew too much attention to me. My coworkers were constantly asking if I was okay and I knew some of them thought I got bullied or beat at home.

I never paid them too much attention, I was to preoccupied with what my dreams could possible mean.

Sometimes I dreamt of a world of red but the dreams switched between two versions.

One night, it would seem beautiful, with red grass covering every inch of the ground you could see. There would be two suns and the sight of it would be gorgeous as the rays of light hit the silver leaves of the trees.

All of it was so strange and I stopped questioning it long time ago. But then there would be nights when it was downright horrid. Piercing screams penetrated the silence that used to be there and painful wails would tare your heart apart.

You could hear mothers calling for their lost children and war cries as men attacked these metal-looking things. I remember as some of the men called them Daleks when they rushed to protect the young children. I remember how that simple word made people run in the opposite direction in fear.

These were some of the dreams that disturbed my sleep.

But then, there were days when I would dream of a man. A wonderful man and possibly the most impossible. In these dreams, he always had a different face but deep down, I knew it was the same man.

From what I could tell, he often had a close encounter with death but almost always got saved at the last minute by someone. And over the years, I learned to care for him, the man that only existed in my dreams.

I swiped the back of my hand against my forehead and slightly closed my eyes. A groan then escaped my lips as my alarm produced loud annoying beeps.

Not wasting any time, I grabbed the alarm and threw it into the wall, smashing it into pieces. I was surprised that this one had actually lasted longer than the other ones.

I let out a growl as I heard the doorbell ring. I was not a morning person and wasn't planning to be one anytime soon.

Shoving off the bed sheet, I sluggishly got to my feet and headed toward the front door after I slipped on a silk robe, not bothering to tie it. Whoever decided to grace me with their presence better have a pretty good damn reason to be knocking at this time.

After tripping on all the junk that wasn't packed and scattered around the living room, I managed to open the front door.

Without looking up, I opened my mouth. "Who summoned me? You better have a good damn reason because if not, I will skin you alive." I managed to growl out before a large yawn escaped my lips.

I finally looked up and my eyes widened as I saw my landlord standing in the doorway with a glare.

Instantly my cheeks began to redden as a noticed I was in shorts and a tank top that showed way to much skin for my liking. I pulled the robe closed and tighter around my body as I saw my landlord observe me from head to toe before speaking.

"Bay."

"Mr. Anderson." I gave a slow nod and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"You haven't paid me in a while." He resorted.

It was true. I was planning to move to London to get a fresh new start. The stares here in Arizona were too much. I lived in a small town and everyone knew

each other, making it impossible to keep secrets. Everyone knew about my lack of sleep and the dreams.

I don't even know how they found out, one day they just knew.

"I'm going to have to kick you out." He tried to hide a smile that threatened to escape.

I didn't even bother to look offended. He had been trying to get me to move out as soon as I got here. He didn't like me very much but I really didn't care because the feeling was pretty much mutual. He sort of gave off a creepy feeling with his eyes that were too small and the overflowing mustache that curled at the ends.

Slowly nodding I spoke softly, trying to speak with remorse.

"Give me three hours."

A surprised look appeared as he heard the time I told him to give me but it soon was replace by a scowl.

"Hurry up." With those last words, he turned around and disappeared around the corner.

I shuddered as a shiver passed through me.

I scrunched up my nose in disgust as I remembered I was still full of sweat before I headed to the shower.

* * *

><p>After I showered and was dressed in black sweat pants, a blue hoodie and a pair of blue converse, I headed toward the living room where all my packed things were. I was ready to go and there where only about an hour left until Mr. Anderson came for the rent.<p>

I wasn't really going to pay him, I just needed him out of the way. Before anyone starts to judge me, I had paid months in advance and he just kept saying I didn't pay. It was most likely one of his schemes to get me to move out.

I pulled the little luggage I had, outside the apartment and carefully locked the door before I walked toward Mr. Anderson's room and slid the keys in the mail slot.

Just because I didn't like him didn't mean I was just going to leave before giving the keys back.

"Crap." I muttered as a suitcase rolled over my toes.

Pulling the suitcase down the stairs of the apartment building, I approached the road and got into the taxi that was waiting for me.

I let out a breath as I put my seatbelt on.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked me.

"Airport, thanks."

After about an hours drive, we finally arrived and I was beginning to get nervous about the idea of London. It wasn't too late to back down. I could just go back and pay Mr. Anderson and stay holed up in my apartment.

No. I couldn't do that, I didn't like him enough to do that and I would still have to see everyone in town . My dislike for him and the people in the town erased the doubt in my mind or at least for the moment as I opened the door to the taxi before handing the correct change to the driver.

Walking inside, my gut twisted in discomfort as I headed toward the short line. There weren't many people that were traveling and for that, I felt grateful. I wasn't very good socializing as I tended to scare people with my personality.

I couldn't exactly blame them, I got over exited with the smallest of things and always had a mischievous twinkle in my eyes that seemed to annoy people.

After a while of unsuccessfully avoiding a few people I recognized, I managed to board the plane without too much trouble.

I let out a sigh as I got to my seat but immediately tensed up as I saw who was sitting in front of me.

Two girls around the age of twelve were sitting together and holding hands while singing. It was really creepy. It didn't help that they were twins and were looking in my general direction with a blank look. I was trying not to judge but they were making it really hard.

I let a frown form as I sat down, feeling like I was forgetting something.

Crap.

Jason. My younger brother. That's who I was forgetting.

I was going to meet him in London since my parents were letting him move in with me. Lately my parents were always fighting and after arguing with them for a while, I convinced them to let Jason live with me for a while.

He was only a couple of years younger than me and we got along pretty well.

While I had just turned 18 about a month ago, he had turned 13. He was such a sweet boy and had the looks too.

I could tell that when he got older he would be a heart breaker.

"Excuse me." I apologized as I almost tripped over an old lady who was waving her cane around.

I left her alone when she kept muttering about teenagers now a days.

Shaking my head, I sat in my seat and glanced at the woman beside me. She had an adorable baby girl on her lap.

Pigtails were perched on the top of her head and a blue dress brought out her eye color. For the rest of the plane ride I kept making faces at her and hearing her giggles.


	3. Chapter 3

I narrowed my eyes at the vending machine as my chips got stuck.

"No." I softly hit my forehead against the glass multiple times after I closed my eyes. I had landed about an hour ago and had been waiting for my brother, bored out of my mind and starving. Not a great combination.

"You okay?" An amused voice asked.

Great, someone was probably going to be judgmental and say something that would really piss me off.

Letting out a low growl, I opened my mouth but kept my eyes shut. "No, I am not okay. I am freakin' starving and bored out of my mind and it doesn't help that I cant find my brother. Of course, it would have helped if I had actually looked for him. Does that make me a bad person? I don't think so but I guess you are entitled to your own opinions. Just don't actually say them out loud because if I don't like what you said, I will most likely punch you and you can't actually say anything if I do 'cause I'm warning you right now and-"

I was cut off from my rambling as the random person let out a burst of laughter. I crinkled my eyebrows as confusion hit me. They were laughing?

I finally lifted my head and opened my eyes, only to be surprised by someone really familiar.

"Jason?!" Shock was evident in my voice.

"Bay?" He mocked my tone as he said my name.

Immediately, I jumped into his arms and hugged the living daylights out of him.

This little bastard. He had gotten taller since the last time I saw him and now he was way taller than me. A frown pulled at my face. I didn't even reach five foot at the age of 18 and he was barely 13 and had probably passed my height years ago. His looks were getting better too. Dark brown hair that almost looked black, covered the top part of his eyebrows and it made his dark brown eyes stand out. I was the ugly duckling next to him.

That little...he got all the good genes. Lucky.

"Jason, you have no idea how much I missed you!" I hugged him tighter but pulled back and frowned when he ruffled my hair.

"Aren't you the cutest thing?" He grabbed my cheeks and pulled at them.

"Respect your elders, young one." I scolded him with the straightest face I could muster.

"I'm so afraid!" He thrust his hands in the air and let out a girly scream. A laugh escaped my mouth that was followed by a grin.

"Come on then!" I pulled at his arm, trying to pull him toward the exit of the airport. "We need to go to our apartment, or should I call it a flat like they do here? Anyway, we need to unpack and-" I was cut off as a hand slapped over my mouth.

"Please be quiet."

Jeez. It wasn't my fault I rambled at times.

"Right." I stated as I pulled his hand away from my mouth. "Hurry up!" I threw him a couple of glances as I ran out and left him behind.

* * *

><p>After the cab dropped us off, I managed to drag Jason toward our 'flat'. A few odd looks were thrown his way as we passed by a couple of people. I couldn't really blame them, seeing as Jason looked really out of place.<p>

We were hispanic and even if I didn't look like it, my brother did. You could tell from my his features that he didn't belong here. Jason's hair, skin, and eyes were dark while I on the other hand, looked almost pale next to him.

"Go on in. I think I spotted a little shop around the corner from here." I said as I unlocked the door to our flat. "I need some caffeine in me before we start unpacking 'cause then I wont do squat. You want to come?"

"Nah." My brother basically shrugged me off as he pulled the suitcases toward the rooms. "I call the closest room!" I heard him shout once he had disappeared around the corner.

"You want something then?" A muffled response was heard. "You sure?" I asked again.

Jason appeared again but with a pissed off look. "Yes, now go."

I dug my heels into the ground to try to stay in place as he pushed me out the door. I quickly turned around as the door slammed shut.

"Idiot." I resorted under my breath.

"What was that?" Jason's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Nothing!" I let out a nervous laugh. I pouted and stuck out my tongue at the door before turning back around and heading off. Kids these days.

A sad look crossed my face as I remember Jason's face when he pushed me out.

His shoulders were hunched up and a blank expression was pasted onto his face. Even if he was acting like everything was okay with him, it wasn't. He hadn't expected the fight between my parents and I think that's what hurt him the most. The fact that something was wrong and that he didn't notice it.

That's how it was for me. It hurt me a lot too but I had to act like it didn't matter, I had to be strong for Jason.

I softly treaded down the stairs and settled into a fast walk toward the shop. What I wasn't expecting was for someone to rudely shove me.

I let out a squeak and thrust out my arms, hoping to catch myself before I face planted into the concrete. A confused sound escaped my lips as arms seemed to come out of no where and stop my face plant in time.

Craning my neck to see my savior, I looked in their direction but couldn't get a good look at their face. The sun shown from behind them and covered their features but from what I could tell, it was a man.

I let out a breathy thanks. The man slowly shook his head and practically shoved something into my hands before racing off without a second glance.

What? I lifted my arm and smelled my armpits. Nope, I didn't stink so why did he run off?

I gave a small shrug as I looked at the object he given me.

It looked like a thick leather bracelet. The only out of place things about it were the flashing buttons and the screen that looked like it kept turning off and on.

All of a sudden, it clicked.

No way.

It was a vortex manipulator like the one Jack Harkness wore in my favorite t.v. show, Doctor Who. That man just made my day probably without even noticing it.

Lucky people who didn't have to support a thirteen year old and could buy whatever Doctor Who merchandise they wanted. I would kill for Doctor Who merch.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I studied the vm.

Wow. They were starting to make them really realistic looking.

I inspected it for another few seconds before shoving it into the pocket of my coat. I'd check it out later.

It took me a while to find the shop I was looking for as this random guy in a trench coat kept bumping into me. I never saw his face but I was sure that it was

the same guy every time. Never even said excuse me. Rude.

I ordered a coffee and sat down by a seat near the window. Never really liked coffee but as I told Jason, I needed caffeine if I was going to be unpacking.

Taking a sip of my coffee and scrunching up my face at the bitter taste, I pulled out the vm. Running my fingers over the buttons and let out a soft smile.

It was sad that it took doctor who merch to make me smile for real this time. Well, for anyone else who saw me. To me it made sense.

The show was the only constant thing in my life when everything else went wrong. When I was forbidden to see Jason because of my destroyed me. I loved Jason and wanted him close but since that wasn't a choice, I always figured if there was still doctor who, then life couldn't be that bad. It taught me family love since I didn't get much of that at home.

I ended up having more feeling for the Doctor and his companions than for my parents and family. Outside of the show, I was numb. Thankfully, Jason didn't give up on me.

Even as young as he was, he brought me out of my shell or at least the few times when he was around.

I took a deep breath to try to forget about it. No need to rethink this whole dilemma.

Latching the vm onto my wrist, I continued to poke at a few more buttons, occasionally taking a few sips from my coffee.

I immediately froze as numbers appeared on the screen. This was so cool!

A grin stretched onto my face and I was too preoccupied with the screen to notice the spot on my wrist where the vm was, burning. I mean, I was kind of aware of it but just brushed it off.

Now I'm going to appear somewhere else in time and get to travel with the Doctor. How I wish life would be that simple.

My grin turned into a small frown at that thought. I know I could do so much more than living the life I did. A life where I avoided my parents and didn't actually talk to anybody except Jason.

I just felt like I could be someone that really mattered.

The burning got more intense, to the point where I was fully aware of it now. A squeak escaped me as it got particularly hot.

"You better hope that you take me to the Doctor." I whispered under my breath, surprised at the own words that left my mouth. I was going crazy.

I was talking to a vortex manipulator and had basically threatened it. I am totally sane.

I barely had time to glance at the brief words that flashed across the screen before I disappeared from the shop, leaving only a golden hue behind.

_Get ready for the adventure Squeaks._


	4. Chapter 4

"Crap, crap, crap!" I did a little awkward dance as I waved my arms around, trying to get rid of the burning from the vortex manipulator. I didn't even bother to look around as I jumped up and down.

I only stopped once the burning was gone and I had banged my elbow against a wall. Only then did I bother to look around.

I was in a dark alleyway and a stench was emitting from some abandoned cardboard boxes sitting around. I lifted the sleeve of my hoodie to my nose, trying to block out the smell.

"God, that stinks worse than-" I didn't even get to finish that sentence as I spotted something that almost made me stop breathing.

A blue police box. Something that I had only seen on t.v. and hoped to see in my dreams.

My dreams. Oh my god.

The man in my dreams was the Doctor. How could I not notice that! The man with the different faces and the constant companions. I am such an idiot! I watched Doctor Who every day and I claimed to be obsessed, yet I didn't notice.

And the world I dreamed of, the red grass and the silver leaves, it was Gallifrey. I was dreaming of the time war. I saw time lords die and now actually knowing what I was dreaming about, it made my dreams a million times worse.

I had always shrugged it off as nonsense.

I freakin' shrugged off the deaths of hundreds of people. Of innocent children screaming as Daleks killed them off, one by one.

"How could you!?" I asked myself over and over again. "How could you!" I didn't deserve this. "How could you!" I sank to my knees and kept accusing myself. Each time, I raised my voice a little more. I didn't deserve to be here. There was a chance that all this was real and I would be able to meet the Doctor and I didn't deserve it.

I pressed my hand to my mouth as a sob escaped my lips.

After a while of pointlessly bawling my eyes out, I finally found the energy to get up.

Cautiously approaching the tardis, I reached my hand out to touch it and let out relieved breath as it seemed to make a humming noise as my fingers came into contact with the blue box.

It was real, I wasn't dreaming.

I dragged my hand toward the door handle and prepared to pull it open but not before I took a deep breath and wiped away my remaining tears.

This was it, what I had been waiting for. A chance to travel with the Doctor.

I eagerly pushed through the door and my mouth fell open at what lay in front of me.

Oh, she was gorgeous. A hum came from the walls and scared the hell out of me.

"You're really alive, aren't you old girl?" I let out a surprised laugh.

Another warm hum sounded.

I was overflowing with excitement, barely containing all the energy I suddenly found myself with.

I let out a shriek of surprise as all the lights turned off.

"Um, hey. Could you please turn them back on?" I pleaded. I wasn't a big fan of the dark and I was currently a bit nervous.

I gave a small jolt as the lights suddenly turned on in one of the closest corridors I had overlooked earlier.

Should I follow it?

Curiosity got the best of me and I hurried toward it, walking past all the dark doors and to the one door that was lit up.

"I'm not intruding, am I?" My question was directed toward the ceiling and I immediately relaxed as the door opened by itself.

"Your killing me, you know that?" My question fell on empty ears as I walked into the room.

Why was I in here? No, screw that. I didn't really care.

I was in the wardrobe and I was itching to go through the clothes.

The tardis seemed to sense my impatience and urged me on with a warm hum.

"Since you insist." The words barely left my mouth as I raced off to one of the racks that were filled with clothes that looked about my size.

I was to busy digging around the clothes to hear the amused hum that emitted from the walls.

* * *

><p>What felt like hours later, even though I knew that ten minutes had barely passed, I found clothes that suited my tastes.<p>

I had ditched my oversized hoodie, my really comfortable sweatpants, and my converse for clothes that felt more like me.

I was wearing dark skinny jeans, a ardis blue plaid shirt that made my grey eyes seem a bit darker, black combat boots and a jean jacket. A leather looking

belt with lots of compartments was placed loosely on my hips.

As I changed I remembered the vm on my wrist and quickly ripped it off, scared I might disappear again.

"Don't want to go through that again anytime soon." I shoved the vm into one of the compartments in my belt quickly. I really like it here and I had barely been here a few minutes and I hadn't even met the Doctor yet. I could only imagine when I did.

"You and me are going to get along really well." I softly patted the closest wall of the tardis before heading out the wardrobe and toward the console room. On the way there, I grasped the fob watch around my neck when it slipped out from under my shirt.

I had forgotten about it.

I found it when I was cleaning out my stuff to move to London but what really intrigued me were the Gallifreyan symbols on the top clasp. Maybe there was a fellow whovian in this house before me.

I didn't even bother to open it. I didn't think I would be able to handle it if nothing happened when I opened it. It was better if it remained close. It made it special, it wasn't just Doctor Who merchandise to me.

"Now, to find him." Walking out of the tardis after I slipped it back under my shirt and patted the wall again. "I'll be back, I won't let him get away that easily." A sad hum from her made a small smile appear on my face. "I got this far, I won't give up. I promise."

With one last look at the old girl I disappeared around the corner of the alleyway, loosing sight of the tardis.

I wasn't joking when I said I was going to do anything possible to make him take me along.

Although I actually wanted him to ask me to be his companion because he wanted me to come along not because I threatened him. He didn't deserve that but

I had also made the mistake of promising the tardis that I would be back.

I'll figure it out when the moment comes.

* * *

><p>I had no idea where I was going.<p>

It did take me a while to admit it to myself though and that just happened because I had crashed into the same man about three times now. Each time I bumped into him, a cold gaze followed me as I hurried to get away.

Talk about creepy.

I let out a relieved sigh as I wandered onto a unfamiliar street, finally managing to escape the creepy guy.

After walking straight for a while, I noticed a very familiar man in a leather jacket leaning over a brick wall while he was balanced on a trashcan.

I almost let out a fan girl scream when I saw his ears. God, they were hilarious.

It was the one and only Doctor, currently in his ninth regeneration as I could tell from the leather jacket and the ears.

A stupid grin spread across my face. It was him.

I was like three seconds away from hyperventilating. Deep breaths Bay.

You wont be able to travel with him if you die from lack of oxygen.

That thought snapped me out of my faze.

Okay act cool.

Screw that.

I carefully climbed onto the wooden crate that was beside the trashcan the Doctor was on, making sure I didn't make a sound.

"Ooh, cool! Who we spying on?" I excitedly asked.

He cast a glance in my direction before he placed a finger on his lips shushing me and turning back to the sight in front of him.

"Oops! Right, sorry." I whispered, turning to look at what had captured his attention.

Trying to look around, I completely missed the snap of his neck as he turned to look at me again, as it finally registered in his mind that he wasn't alone.

His brows furrowed in confusion as he saw what I was wearing. Not really clothes that fit in this time period.

"What are you doing?" He asked me as I gracefully lifted myself up and over the brick wall as soon as I saw the girl enter the house. I think her name was Nancy.

"Isn't it obvious?" I smiled as the confused look never left his face. Maybe I could intrigue him enough where he would think I'm interesting."Fulfilling my curiosity. You coming?"

My smile turned into a grin as I saw him struggling to get over the wall.

"Well come on. We don't have all day." I took his hand as soon as he got over the wall and basically dragged him toward the house.

God, he was really quiet.

"What's your name then?" I almost let out a relieved sigh when he finally spoke.

"Ah, ah!" I wagged my finger inches from his face as I pulled him to a stop, smiling at the annoyed look that crossed his face before I continued. "That's not how it works. You introduce yourself, then and only then, do you ask for my name. Otherwise, it's considered rude." I continued to pull him toward the house again.

"Fine, I'm the Doctor. Now, who are you?"

I didn't answer him because we were already inside. My eyes widened a little when I noticed that I still hadn't let go of the Doctor's hand.

I softly cleared my throat before quietly dragging the Doctor to a chair at the table where Nancy was placing food on plates for some of the kids there.

I wanted to laugh as no one noticed us sit down and grab a plate.

I could feel the Doctor's gaze on me as I drummed the beat of a song on my thighs. I hadn't answered him earlier when he asked who I was. I was kind of having fun. Good thing he didn't seem that tense around me though. I would have thought he would be sending glares but he just looked really curious.

My mouth almost watered as I smelled the food on the table. I was starving, I didn't even get my bag of chips at the airport and by the time the food got close to us, I basically pounced onto the Doctor when I saw him holding the plate of meat.

"Thanks miss." He got a couple of pieces and placed it on his plate.

"Yeah, what he said." I absently minded said as I got my fork and dug into the food he had placed on his plate, too hungry to even bother to get my own.

The Doctor shot me an annoyed look as he tried to take his food back and I barely even noticed the kids gasp.

"It's all right. Everybody stay where you are!" Nancy reassured the kids and they slowly sat back down.

I let out a hiss as the Doctor swatted my hand away from his plate for the tenth time.

"Good here, innit? Who's got the salt?"

"Yeah and another plate since this idiot won't share." I cast a glare at the Doctor. I had been waiting most of my life to travel with him but if he was going to get in between me and food then I wasn't sure this was how I wanted to live.

I gave a wink to a boy about thirteen years old as he passed me a plate with food and smiled as a bit of pink dusted his cheeks. Grabbing a fork, I basically shoved the food into my mouth, trying to calm my hunger.

"You're American." I looked up from my food, my cheeks puffed out from all the food stuffed in my mouth, as Nancy and the Doctor spoke simultaneously.

After swallowing my food, I tilted my head sideways. "Well my accent is."

The Doctor seemed to store this piece of knowledge for later as he turned back to Nancy.

"So, you lot, what's the story?"

"What do you mean?" It was the same boy who blushed when I thanked him. I think his name was Ernie.

"You're homeless, right? Living rough?" The Doctor asked. I decided to keep out of the conversation and started to make weird faces at the smaller kids as I saw how nervous they were. Giggles erupted from a few small kids and smiles from the older ones as I crossed my eyes and stuck my tongue out while I pulled on my ears.

I was about ready to dance around when I saw the Doctor throw me a genuine smile before he looked at a kid as they spoke.

"Why do you want to know that? Are you a copper?"

"Of course I'm not a copper. What's a copper going to do with you lot anyways? Arrest you for starving? I make it 1941. You lot shouldn't even be in London. You should've been evacuated to the country by now." I nodded along to what the Doctor had said and stabbed some more meat and shoved it into my mouth. I didn't care about manners at this point, well other than the part where I chewed with my mouth closed because I didn't want anybody to see that. Gross.

"I was evacuated. Sent me to a farm." A boy said.

"So why'd you come back?" I asked in between bites.

"There was a man there." I nodded. Figures.

"Yeah, same with Ernie. Two homes ago." Another boy commented.

"Shut up. It's better on the streets anyway. It's better food." Ernie defended.

"You got that right! This is great." I placed more food on my plate and ignored the glare Nancy sent my way. They weren't going to finish anyways since that scary little kid in the gas mask was going to show up pretty soon.

"Yeah. Nancy always gets the best food for us." A boy agreed.

"So, that's what you do, is it, Nancy?" The Doctor questioned.

"What is?"

"As soon as the sirens go, you find a big fat family meal still warm on the table with everyone down in the air raid shelter and bingo! Feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London Town. Puddings for all, as long as the bombs don't get you."

"Something wrong with that?" Nancy seemed offended.

"Don't listen to him. It's brilliant." I assured her.

Nancy gave me a small nod before directing her question at the Doctor. "Why'd you follow me? What do you want? And who are you?" The last part she directed at me.

"I want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask. And about her, I don't know. She didn't even tell me."

Everyone looked at me at once. Creepy.

"It's Bay." I told them as I ate more meat.

"What?" Nancy asked.

"My name. It's Bay."

She didn't say anything but instead turned back to the Doctor. "I did you a favor. I told you not to answer it, that's all I'm telling you."

She got up and walked toward us as the Doctor opened his mouth again. "Great, thanks. And I want to find a blonde in a Union Jack. I mean a specific one. I didn't just wake up this morning with a craving. Anybody seen a girl like that? Also, I'm looking for this girl's parents." At the last part, he pointed at me.

My parents. Why did he have to bring them up?

I sent him a glare. "I don't need something as silly as parents. I'm eighteen not thirteen and they were never there for me, so what would the point be? I can make my own freakin' decisions."

The Doctor sent me a strange look before looking at Nancy as she took his plate away and basically ripped mine from my tight hold.

"What have I done wrong?" He asked confused.

"Screw him. Just give me back my plate!" I lunched forward but Nancy just moved it away.

"You took two slices and you," She glared at me. "Basically ate the whole dinner!" She turned back to the Doctor. "No blondes, no flags. Something else before you leave? Before you both leave?" Another glare was shot my way.

Rude.

"Yeah, there is actually. Thanks for asking. Something I've been looking for. Would've fallen from the sky about a month ago, but not a bomb. Not the usual kind, anyway. Wouldn't have exploded. Probably would have just buried itself in the ground somewhere, and it would have looked something like this." He held up a poorly drawn picture and I barely manage to stifle my laugh as he sent me a glare.

I was getting a lot of glares.

A knock sounded from the door, making everybody jump except me. I knew what was going to happen and I was still hungry so I was thinking of ways to get my plate back from the other side of the table, where Nancy had placed it earlier.

"Mummy? Are you in there, mummy?" A really creepy sounding child asked from the other side of the door.

The Doctor looked out the window and I caught a glimpse of the boy in the gas mask. This was so much creepier than it was on t.v. and that's saying something because I watched the episode alone at three in the morning with all my lights off.

"Mummy?"

"Who was the last one in?" The words left Nancy's mouth in a hurry.

Ernie immediately responded by pointing at a boy. "Him."

"No, I saw him come in from the back." I piped in before I tensed a bit as everyone stared at me.

"It was me." A boy timidly said.

"Did you close the door?"

"Er."

"Did you close the door?" Nancy basically demanded.

"Mummy? Mummy? Mummy?"

Nancy dashed toward the front door and shoved it close as the boy in the gas mask was about to come in. Jamie. Wasn't that his name?

I barely heard what the Doctor and Nancy said after that because I had gotten up from my spot and grabbed my plate of food. I fist bumped the air and did a little dance in a circle before shoving more food into my mouth.

I stopped as I felt the kids watching me with a look of disbelief. With the fork in between my lips, the words left my mouth with a struggle. "What? Nothing gets in between me and food. Nothing. Not even a creepy kid in a gas mask."

Nancy rushed back into the living room shouting orders. "Right, everybody out. Across the back garden and under the fence. Now! Go! Move!"

All the kids quickly grabbed their coats and ran out of the house.

I left Nancy talking to a little girl as I went to the front door where the Doctor was talking to Jamie.

I saw Jamie's hand come in through the mail slot and I took a small step back before getting another mouthful of food.

"Are you all right?"

"Please let me in." Jamie barely finished saying those words as Nancy appeared and threw what I think was a vase at him.

I threw her a glare at her but she completely ignored me. "You mustn't let him touch you!"

"What happens if he touches me?" The Doctor asked.

"He'll make you like him."

"And what's he like?"

"I've got to go."

"Nancy, what's he like?"

She opened her mouth to answer but I beat her to it. "He's empty, Doctor."

The telephone rings suddenly, scaring the heck out of me and making my plate slip from my grasp because of the scare.

I can hear them talking but I ignore them as I pout at the wasted food scattered across the floor. I shrug, at least I got my fill. By the time I bother to pay attention to anything around me, Nancy is gone and the Doctor is opening the door.

I tense but immediately relax when I see the boy is gone.

Then a thought hit me, I was here, being extremely creeped out by the kid in the gas mask meanwhile Rose and Jack were getting really comfortable on his spaceship. It wasn't fair.

* * *

><p>"Are you really eighteen?"<p>

The Doctor and I had been following Nancy and I could tell the whole way there that he was dying to ask me more questions.

I slowly nodded. "Yeah. I know I don't look like it though. I'm really short and I have the 'privilege' of a young face." I made quotation marks with my fingers before shushing him and standing about a foot away from Nancy as she put the food away.

Whenever people found out what age I was, they were surprised and always commented on how it was a privilege to have a young face but I hated it. No one ever took me seriously because I looked like a kid trying to tell them off.

Nancy stood up from her crouched position and spotted the Doctor and me with smiles on our faces.

"How'd you follow me here?"

"I'm good at following, me. Got the nose for it."

"I'm just here because he basically dragged me here." I pointed at the Doctor. It was true, he seemed keen on not letting me out of his sight.

"People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to."

"My nose has special powers." He defended.

I tried to conceal my smile as I herd what Nancy said next. "Yeah? That's why its-" She stopped as my loud laugh interrupted her.

"Sorry." I apologized. "Couldn't hold it in any longer."

The Doctor and Nancy ignored me and continued talking as I sat down on the ground, holding my stomach.

I let out a soft groan as I rubbed my stomach. I ate way too much and the laugh right now, didn't help one bit.

I rapidly bolted up from my sitting position as I noticed how quiet it got. Those bastards! They left me here alone.

The Doctor was in for a good smack when I find him again.

* * *

><p>I saw Nancy again but she didn't even talk to me, just pointed toward the hospital.<p>

I gave a her a nod of thanks and raced off toward it.

* * *

><p>After what felt like hours of running around the halls of the hospital, I spotted the Doctor, Rose and Jack at the end of one of the halls. They were in a room<p>

filled with the people with gas masks. Thankfully, they weren't going to be moving anytime soon.

A wide grin broke across my face before being replaced by a pissed off look. He left me!

I ran toward them, not making a single noise on the tile floor.

The Doctor let out a surprised grunt as I jumped onto his back, wrapping my legs around his waist, which thanks to my short nature, wasn't very hard to do.

A yelp of pain came from him and looks of shock were on Rose's and Jack's face as I smacked the back of the Doctor's head with the palm of my hand.

"You idiot! You left me!" I accused him as i continued to hit him.

Since I was hanging off his back, I didn't notice the relieved look that crossed his face when he heard my voice.

The Doctor finally got me off his back and pinned me to the wall in an effort to stop me from hitting him.

"You're alright." He let out a breath as he said this.

"Of course I'm alright! I'm that badass." I stated. He was acting a little too relieved that I was okay for someone he met about an hour ago and it was starting to worry me. He shouldn't be this attached to someone he only met.

"You okay?" I asked him worriedly, ignoring Rose and Jack looking at us, seeing as the Doctor still had me pinned against the wall.

"Yeah." He gave a small nod before he got a confused look and slowly let me go. His cheeks tinted pink when he finally noticed what little space was between us.

He quickly moved back and without looking at me he said something that made my heart almost stop. "I'm glad your alright."

Those words could mean anything but being the fan girl I was, I let myself imagine that they meant more than they probably did.

"Yeah." I gave a small nod and cleared my throat before turning toward Jack and Rose and giving them a wide grin.

"Hi, names Bay." I sent them a wink and was rewarded by Jack's flirty smile.

"Jack Harkness."

Only he could use his name as a pick up line. I let out a small laugh and nod before I gave the Doctor my best smile. I was too happy over the fact that I was actually seeing them in real life that I completely missed Rose's glare and the Doctor's frown when he saw her gesture.

I squeaked when the people on the bed suddenly sat up, too worried to pay any attention when the Doctor slightly pushed me behind him.

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy? Mummy?"

"What's happening?" Rose asked, freaked out.

"I don't know." The Doctor answered her.

"I can tell you it's not something good." I spoke from behind the Doctor and shot everybody the most innocent look I could muster when they gave me a 'Are you serious?' look.

I immediately tensed up and grabbed the Doctor's hand as the patients stood up.

"Mummy."

"Don't let them touch you." He told us.

"What happens if they touch us?" Rose asked.

"You're looking at it." I said under my breath, tugging the Doctor back as they approached us.

"Jack, Rose. What you waiting for? Come one." I said after they didn't move. I chose to ignore the glare Rose sent my way. I had barely met her and she didn't like me, this was hurting my ego. I wanted her to like me, she was the first companion after the time war.

"Help me, mummy."

"Crap. If I don't survive this, so help me Doctor, I will haunt you down in our next lives." I didn't miss the slight quirk of his lips as he tried to hide his smile.

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy."

**A/N- Please comment on this story! I need to know if you guys like it so far or if i should just go into a corner and stop writing. I would appreciate constructive criticism so don't hold back please. Other than that, i hope you like it!:)**


End file.
